


Злой рок

by bazarova



Series: всё ещё будет [1]
Category: MYTEEN (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: “Это самый настоящий злой рок”, — говорит Сухван на индивидуальном интервью и нервно смеётся.“Наверное, это судьба”, — предполагает Юбин и застенчиво трёт нос пальцем, сидя перед камерами.“Это сценарий”, — хмыкает Хёнсу и хлопает ободряюще Сухвана по спине в перерыве.





	Злой рок

Сцену, когда Юбин заходит в комнату команды Super Special Girl они снимают дважды, потому что первый дубль Сухван бессовестно портит.

— Да, блядь! — разочарованно выдыхает он, едва заметив в дверях смущенного и немного неловкого Юбина.

Менеджеры ржут в голос, они прекращают съемку и выталкивают Юбина обратно за дверь.

— Сухвани, держи себя в руках, пожалуйста, ты не на Show Me The Money, нас дети смотрят, — просит его замученный оператор и командует, — так, приготовились, снимаем еще раз, постарайтесь, чтобы выглядело естественно.

Сухван отворачивается, растирает лицо и пытается собраться.

Господи, как же это задолбало. Это уже даже не смешно.

“Это самый настоящий злой рок”, — говорит Сухван на индивидуальном интервью и нервно смеётся.

“Наверное, это судьба”, — предполагает Юбин и застенчиво трёт нос пальцем, сидя перед камерами.

“Это сценарий”, — хмыкает Хёнсу и хлопает ободряюще Сухвана по спине в перерыве.

Сухван вцепляется в рукав черной толстовки Юбина и силой вытаскивает его из зала, пока съёмочная группа отсматривает материал. Тот идёт за ним послушным осликом и не сопротивляется, когда Сухван впечатывает его спиной в стену туалета.

— Даже не думай о том, чтобы проситься к нам в команду. Это моя песня, понял? И я буду главным вокалистом. Я не дам тебе опять меня нагнуть.

— В чём проблема? — Юбин, и так огромный, заносчиво приподнимает подбородок и будто становится еще выше, — я тут, между прочим, жертва. Если не хочешь…

— Не хочу! — крик бьётся о кафельные стены и множится, заполняя комнату эхом, — это, блин, уже третий раз! Третий! Сколько можно?!

— Ну, так, не выбирай меня, — Юбин широко расставляет ноги и сползает ниже, чтобы сравняться с Сухваном ростом, — уговори свою команду, что я вам не нужен, — а потом, наклонившись к самому уху, язвительно шепчет, — раз ты такое ссыкло.

— А вот и не выберем, — шипит Сухван и тычет в него пальцем побольнее, — ты нам не нужен. И… — он осекается, — убери руку с моей задницы.

Дверь распахивается, и в проходе застревает Дохён, он смотрит на них испуганно, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, и по-детски заливается краской:

— Там, — он заикается и глупо размахивает своими длинными руками, — там зовут, пора. Вот.

Юбин собирает свои ноги обратно одним движением, отталкивается от стены и спешит ущипнуть чужие пухлые щеки.

— Айщ, нельзя быть таким очаровательным! — он тянет и мнёт пунцовое лицо Дохёна, — это незаконно. Ладно, идём, не будем мешать нашему маленькому тирану писать.

— Незаконно быть такими высокими, — бубнит Сухван, когда эти двое уходят.

Он подставляет голову под кран с холодной водой и после спрашивает своё обтекающее отражение в зеркале:

— И что мне с этим всем делать?

Сухван из зазеркалья молчит, глядит на него растерянно и, в целом, выглядит очень неуверенно.

*

— Так, все сценарий помнят? — менеджер шуршит листами, — сейчас выбираем участников. И пободрее, ладно? Мы, всё-таки, развлекательное шоу.

Сухван, проходя мимо Юбина, бросает вполголоса:

— Даже не думай…

— Прекращай уже это, ладно? — тот треплет его по всё еще влажной макушке, — я понял, что ты больше не дашь мне себя нагнуть.

Дохён рядом захлёбывается минералкой и обливается, пуская воду носом.

— Кто-нибудь, — Юбин вертит головой в поисках стаффа, — дайте Дохёни сухую толстовку. Он у нас такой неловкий.

Просто сама заботливость. Хренов ангел во плоти.

Не то, чтобы это его “Я понял” полностью успокаивает Сухвана. Он всё равно волнуется перед съёмками, но где-то в глубине души не теряет веры в чужую порядочность. Но Юбин, конечно, оказывается полнейшим мудаком.

— Я очень хотел выступить с этой песней, — тянет он медовым голосом и смотрит этим своим взглядом кота из Шрека, — ну, ты же понимаешь.

Сухван понимает. Сухван прекрасно понимает, почему он это делает. Больной на голову придурок.

— Божечки, — Хёнсу и Сонхо ржут над ними двумя, словно два тюленя, и восторженно хлопают в ладоши.

— Я-то понимаю, — отвечает Сухван и улыбается так, что у него челюсть сводит, — и, всё же…

— Выручи меня, пожалуйста, — очень по-простому говорит Юбин. Настолько по-простому, что только слепой и глухой не заметит, что он издевается. — Помоги мне справиться.

Сухвана раздирает истеричный смех. Если бы не камеры, он бы уже полез на этого клоуна с кулаками.

— Помоги мне, — еще раз просит тот, едва сдерживая хихиканье.

И Сухван, не имея никаких сил смотреть на этот балаган, закрывает глаза руками и стонет:

— Ну зачем он здесь… Ладно, нам нужно посовещаться.

Они кучкуются с ребятами, решают, кто им нужен, спорят немного и прикидывают варианты.

Варианты ему не нравятся. Совсем не нравятся.

— Сухвани… — снова ноют за спиной, — выручи меня.

Он готов сквозь землю провалиться.

— Хён, — Сухван оборачивается, трагично изгибает брови, — тогда мне крышка.

— Я не сделаю ничего дурного, — тянет Юбин с самым невинным видом, на который только способен, а Сухван думает про себя: “Конечно, ничего дурного. Только отнимешь мой последний шанс”. А тот всё продолжает, — я больше ни о чём не мечтаю, это моё единственное желание.

И смеётся. Абсолютно по-издевательски. Он даже и не думает о том, что они его отошьют. Эта скотина прекрасно знает, если они сейчас ему откажут из-за эгоизма Сухвана, весь интернет их просто закопает. Сухван запрокидывает голову и отчаянно орёт в потолок. Только тупой не догадывается, какой они сделают выбор, но он не хочет сдаваться так просто, он, знаете ли, тоже умеет наматывать чужие нервы на кулак.

— Прости, — драматично кусает губы под прицелом камер.

— Э? — Юбин, кажется, теряет уверенность, — прощение просишь?

— Прости, — поддакивают сбоку сокомандники, поддерживая игру, и Сухван, глядя как с Юбина сползает улыбка, внутри ликует. Правильно, хён, нервничай.

Они тянут резину до последнего, заставляя всех стажёров, стоящих нестройным рядом у стены, подергиваться от напряжения. И когда все эти муки выбора, наконец, подходят к концу, Юбин с воплем несётся обнимать Хёнсу, а Сухван уже жалеет. Еще ничего не произошло, а он уже, мать его, жалеет о принятом решении.

Юбин, закончив тискать всех подряд, подходит к нему и сгребает в свои медвежьи объятия, незаметно проводя большим пальцем по затылку. Сухван морщится от касания, и затем чувствует, как его разворачивают, чтобы их обоих не было видно камерам.

— А я уж подумал, ты и правда впервые сможешь мне отказать.

— В этот раз я тебя уделаю, — сипит Сухван задушено, — точно уделаю.

*

Вечером, когда основные съёмки уже кончаются, а все стажёры расползаются кто куда, Сухван вызывает Юбина на разговор. Очень серьёзный. Юбин отчего-то во время этого разговора не хочет пользоваться ртом так, как следовало бы в данной ситуации.

Они запираются в единственной свободной комнате, где за ними не следит всевидящее око. В курилке. Кому сказать, что она существует — не поверят. А судя по едкой сигаретной вони, пропитавшей, кажется, все стены, она не только есть, но еще и пользуется большой популярностью.

Сухван, которого бесит их разница в росте, запрыгивает на подоконник, чтобы хоть так сравняться с Юбином. Он правда собирается разговаривать, угрожать и убеждать, но тот лезет к нему, как только закрывает за ними дверь на замок, тянет его к себе за бёдра к самому краю подоконника и притирается вплотную между разведенными ногами, наклоняется к лицу и пытается поцеловать. Но Сухван уворачивается раздражённо, и Юбин промахивается, утыкаясь губами в скулу.

— Хён, — строго произносит Сухван и решительно отталкивает его от себя, — пообещай мне, что не будешь завтра проситься на позицию главного вокалиста. Хён, отстань, чёрт, Юбин-хён, ты меня вообще слышал?!

Тот сжимает его коленку, ведёт ладонью выше к самому бедру и хрипло смеётся.

Невыносимый. Наглый. Эгоистичный.

Сухван брыкается, выворачивает ногу из захвата, упирается ступней Юбину в грудь и давит.

— Ты меня слышал?

— Крутая растяжка, Сухвани.

— Хён! Ты...

— Слышал, — он фырчит и заставляет опустить ногу обратно вниз, — успокойся, ладно?

— Успокойся? — Сухван, который не был спокоен последние два месяца ни минуты, закипает моментально, — ты что, издеваешься?! Я вылечу, если не получу эти долбанные дополнительные баллы, а я их точно не получу, если не буду главным вокалистом. Обещай.  
Юбин кладёт ему руку на затылок и мягко проводит пальцем за ухом, потом притягивает к себе и даже не целует толком, а так, просто слегка задевает его рот своими сухими губами.

Сухван выдыхает и зажмуривается.

Невозможный.

Он сводит ноги, зажимая чужие бёдра, а Юбин, продолжая издеваться над ним, делает буквально полшага назад, протаскивая его по подоконнику еще немного вперёд. Край больно упирается Сухвану в ягодицы. Пока он, грязно ругаясь, пытается обрести баланс, отстранено думает, что всё в его жизни сейчас нестабильно и вот так же неустойчиво, всё висит на волоске над пропастью, как его задница над полом. А он никак и ни за что не может уцепиться.

Юбин смеётся над ним, крепко сжимает его бедро своей огромной лапой и позволяет сесть нормально. Он лезет ему рукой под майку, и Сухван весь покрывается мурашками от смело ласкающих его пальцев, ему очень хочется, чтобы тот отстал, правда, но вместо того, чтобы уйти или ударить, он скрещивает ноги у Юбина за спиной. Хоть какая-то иллюзия безопасности и надёжности. Хоть какая-то надежда, что он не свалится, если этот придурок снова надумает его стащить отсюда.

Он хватает Юбина за ворот майки и сжимает так, что ткань трещит.

— Скажи, что завтра будешь молчать на перераспределении партий.

Юбин делает вид, что не слышит, он крайне занят тем, что трогает его, Сухвана, подрагивающий живот и прикусывает шею чуть ниже уха. Сухван ненавидит свое девятнадцатилетнее маленькое слабое тело, потому что оно реагирует слишком бурно, слишком ярко, и слишком заметно.

— Ты пойми, — пыхтит он, пока Юбин несколько раз влажно прикладывается к его подбородку, — если я вылечу, то не смогу… Черт, не смогу дебютировать ещё пару лет. И это, если мне повезёт получить контракт сразу после окончания шоу.

Юбин угукает, мол, всё он понимает, и лижет его в губы, потом немного отстраняется и, подцепив футболку за край, снимает её с Сухвана. Из приоткрытого окна тянет и холодит потную спину, заставляя поёжиться.

— Хён, — он вздыхает глубоко раз-другой, когда тот трётся о него, — ты же и так дебютируешь, у тебя охрененно высокий рейтинг, ты же…

— Не факт, — Юбин подхватывает его одной рукой под задницу, поднимает немного и приспускает с него спортивные штаны, — я на самой границе сейчас, в самом низу десятки.

— Ты всё равно пройдешь на следующий этап, ты же всем нравишься, да блядь… — Юбин трогает его, давит и гладит сквозь ткань.

— А тебе нравлюсь?

— Чего? — Сухван вскидывается и упирается в чужой тёмный взгляд.

— Ничего, — Юбин трётся о него носом, немного наклоняется и целует над ключицей. Целует резко и больно, заставляя Сухвана вздрогнуть. Он сам тянется к нему, обвивает руками шею и тяжело дышит Юбину в ухо:

— Обещай, ладно? Мне надо, очень, хён, очень надо.

— А что мне за это будет? — внезапно спрашивает Юбин и запускает руку под резинку трусов, сжимая напряженный член ладонью, — допустим, я возьму себе саб-вокал, ты, возможно, сорвёшь джекпот и поднимешься в рейтинге. А я-то с этого что поимею?

Сухван едва удерживается от того, чтобы сказать, что он, Юбин, и так его уже трижды поимел на всех их совместных выступлениях, но прикусывает щеку изнутри и просто стонет, упираясь лбом в чужое плечо.

— Крепкий и, главное, безопасный сон, — выдыхает с коротким смешком, — уверенность в том, что я не придушу тебя ночью подушкой.

— Не думаю, что я следующий месяц вообще буду спать, — низко произносит Юбин и двигает ладонью по члену ровно так, как нравится Сухвану. Это, по его мнению, тоже охренеть как незаконно и вообще ненормально. Ненормально, что его так изучили всего за какие-то два месяца.

Сухван всхлипывает и придвигается еще ближе, еще теснее, толкается в чужую ладонь и тяжело дышит.

— Тогда, — он зажмуривается и не верит, что говорит это своим собственным ртом, — меня.

— А? — Юбин тянет его за волосы на затылке, заставляя поднять на него глаза.

— Поимеешь меня, — едва выговаривает Сухван.

— Ты это серьёзно?

Это очень грязная игра. Это невыносимо подлый шантаж. Это то, до чего Сухван не думал, что дойдёт.

— А что такого, — он вздрагивает и закусывает губу, когда тело начинает судорожно мелко подрагивать, — ты же… Ты же, кажется, сам хотел. Как ты там сказал? Это просто секс? Так вот, если пообещаешь, то сможешь меня, наконец, трахнуть. Нормально. По-взрослому.

Юбин, продолжая двигать рукой, наклоняется, прихватывает его губы, прикусывает, хочет, наверное, поцеловать уже по-человечески.

Но он снова не даётся, отворачивается и требует:

— Ну, согласен?

— Ты правда разрешишь мне это сделать? — выдыхает Юбин, — так, как я захочу?

Сухван, закрыв глаза, обречённо кивает.

— Даже если я попрошу тебя надеть чокер или, не знаю, чулки?..

Неуверенно, через силу, кивает еще раз.

— Да ты, малыш, в полном отчаянии, — смеётся Юбин, обводит большим пальцем головку, вырывая у Сухвана еще один стон.

— Обещай мне, ну же, пожалуйста, пообещай, — он задыхается, чувствуя, что вот-вот кончит, весь напрягается и стискивает Юбина руками и ногами, — обещай, скажи, прошу.

— Хорошо, — Юбин выдыхает ему в самые губы и, всё-таки, целует. Глубоко и мокро.

У Сухвана под зажмуренными веками взрываются фейерверки, он воет в чужой рот, пока всё его тело выворачивает оргазмом. Он трясётся и непроизвольно дёргает ойкающего Юбина за волосы на затылке.

Они долго расслабленно целуются, Сухван чувствует себя спокойным и сонным, Юбин довольно лапает его за задницу и, всё еще возбужденный и горячий, трётся о него, требуя внимания. Но Сухван деловито отталкивает его, подтягивает штаны, влезает в свою майку и направляется к выходу.

— Эй! — неверяще орёт Юбин, — ты что, просто уйдешь?!

— Это тебе за тот цирк, который ты сегодня устроил на записи, — мстительно тянет Сухван и быстро выходит из курилки, налетев прямо на сомнамбулически топающего куда-то Дохёна.

— Хён, — шокировано восклицает он, когда его взгляд становится осознанным, — ты что, куришь?! Не кури! А то не вырастешь больше!

Сухван, наверное, прибил бы его на месте, если бы не был настолько удовлетворенным. Всем.

*

На следующее утро он просыпается в хорошем настроении, которое не портит ни сочный засос на ключице, который приходится стыдливо заклеивать пластырем, ни стакан сока, который он проливает на себя в столовой. Даже немного саднящее горло его не особо беспокоит, потому что, раз уж они вчера обо всём договорились, ему, как вокалисту, ничего не угрожает.

Но потом всё идёт совсем не по плану. Потому что этот мудак, этот невыносимый Сон Юбин, поднимает свою руку, которую Сухван готов ему отгрызть в тот же момент, когда, согласно сценарию, они должны обсудить, кто же, всё-таки, возьмёт на себя все главные партии.

Сухвана едва не трясёт от злости. Юбин не просто просится на его место, он делает это так демонстративно, так явно ему назло, что каждый, кто присутствует при этом, едва держится от того, чтобы не заржать и не сорвать съёмки.

Из-за того, что Сухван бесится, его голос во время прослушивания звучит не так надёжно и стабильно. И он, чёрт возьми, он снова проигрывает, он снова упускает шанс стать первым в своей команде.

После оглашения результата Сухван обнимает Юбина, поздравляет его с заслуженной победой и, убедившись, что они вне поля зрения камер, шипит зло на ухо:

— Я тебя уничтожу.

Юбин даже не дёргается, не смущается и не выглядит виноватым. Он наигранно произносит, глядя туда, куда ему подсказывает менеджер:

— Мне так неловко. Так не по себе... Очень жаль Сухвана, вечно мы бодаемся.

А затем смотрит на него, смотрит этим своим я-тебя-опять-нагнул взглядом.

— Прости.

И в голосе ни капли вины.

Сухвана аж всего передёргивает. Он надеется, что не звучит очень уж агрессивно и враждебно:

— Постарайся за двоих.

— Непременно, — кивает ему Юбин.

*

— Эй, Сухвани, — зовёт его Юбин, — злишься?

— Отъебись, — произносит нейтрально, отводя взгляд, — иди стараться за двоих.

Юбин кривится и тыльной стороной ладони вытирает испарину со лба. У них только-только закончилась репетиция, и они ждут свою очередь в душ.

— Ну, блин, прости...

— Я думал, что мы вчера с тобой всё обсудили, — взрывается всё-таки Сухван и бьёт его в грудь кулаком. Несильно, но чувствительно, — в чём, блядь, твоя проблема?!

— Ты милый, — Юбин невозмутимо тычет ему пальцем в щеку, — милый, когда бесишься. Ничего не могу с собой поделать, так и хочется тебе насолить. К тому же… — он наклоняется близко, чтобы никто их случайно не услышал, — я тебя и так трахну. Без всех этих обещаний. Нагну, как захочу, когда захочу и где захочу. Потому что ты, Сухвани, вовсе не против. Ты очень даже “за” и просто ищешь для себя подходящий повод и убедительное оправдание.

— Не трогай меня, — шипит багровый от смущения Сухван и лупит его по руке, — вообще больше не трогай, понял? Я… Я выиграю у тебя, — он даже приподнимается на носках, пытаясь стать хоть немного выше, — я сделаю тебя на сцене, а потом, — он сбавляет громкость, — а потом нагну тебя сам, ясно? Отымею во всех позах, которые вспомню, и… — осекается, — Дохёни, ты что-то хотел?

— Оглохнуть… — мямлит краснеющий пятнами Дохён и закрывает лицо ладонями, уронив полотенце на пол, — оглохнуть хочу, ослепнуть и домой. К маме.


End file.
